We will never forget
by Deathcabfortwilight
Summary: Summery: There are new vampires in town after the cullens left. evntualy all chars, normal coupling can change starting in de winter of “new moon”
1. Chapter 1: I blew it ……again

**We have grown We have prospered We have flourished But, we will never forget**

**Summery: What if there was a family, that knew more about the history of the vampire's that the volturi themselves. And that they have moved to forks. (all chars, normal coupling starting in de winter of "new moon")**

**Cliff notes:**

*** The story starts in the winter of new moon**

*** The normal story line of twilight saga will be there.**

**I don not own twilight only the chars I made up.**

Chapter 1: I blew it ……again

Hello let me introduce my self, my name is Lucian Weiss. I just moved to my old house in forks with my sis and my step-parents. Now I am lying again. Its been such a habit to lie tot people, I mean humans. And before I forget I am a Vampire a very old one I might say. I'm 3089 years old. I don't remember much of my human time. But I am known as a Romanian. So is my father Alexandru. There not many of us still alive after the volturi killed us al. Most of us, it was hard for us to change our lives to conceal the fact that we are vampire to the humans. After when we still had power we lived side by side with the humans, and they knew who we were. Yet we did never feed upon a human. It was against our believes. All that changed when the volturi came and………

(Jayce POV)

"hey bro, we going back to school" Vera screamed threw the basement.

Right I love being here, staying in the basement, really it not a normal basement. It's the library of history both of the humans and the Vampires. This is the place I spent most of my time here, when the humans sleep. I can forget the time when I sit here reading books and books, even write books. I walked upstairs, and saw my father sit at the table reading the newspaper, like always he was shaking his head if he was reading about the wars in the world.

"if the even knew what happened al that time ago" he was whispering to him self. "so you are finally out of the library son" he said as he was lowering his paper.

"yes I am, but it is time to get ready for school." I said as I was faking my smile, this was the part what I really hated, going to a school people staring at you, hearing every damn whisper. Than I noticed that Vera was gone I didn't smell her anymore "Where is Vera"

"she is already gone to school, with Petru" Alexendru said smiling he knew what is was thing when he said that, because I have been his son longer that my mother has been his wife.

"damn, guess I have to fly to school" I really get pissed, when Vera or Petru did this, because my car is still not at this new house.

"as long as humans wont see you it is fine by me" mother said as she was kissing me on the cheek. I really liked my mother. She became my mother 1 year after I became a vampire.

"mom you know me, I can fly faster than a any jet" I said, really that wasn't a lie, I found out that I could fly when I was a vampire for 1 year. I got into a fight with a black bear, men that bear was tough as I fought with the bugger he slammed me of the cliff and just before I should hit the ground I stopped in mid air, like I was floating on water. Now I am enjoy it for the last 3088 years everyday of the week.

As I took the bag of the table and pulled it on my bag. I smiled to my parents for the last time. As I jumped out of the window and flew to school, the wind that blew against my cold face felt good, I could not say that it was better than sex because I must be the oldest virgin alive.

I never met someone or like humans say I never met de women of my dreams. Even I if can't dream I still can fascinate about a women who I want to share every moment of day of the week with. As I landed in a place where no human could see me land. I walked to the front office, I saw the car of my sister and her lover, she loved her BMW E63, but I not as much as I loved my Shelby gt500 that probably will come in a week time.

As I walked in to the front office of fork high school I saw Vera and Petru waiting for me

"damn Bro where have you been, and look at yourself you're a mess" Vera said as she was twitching my hoody and my coat, "really bro you should travel a different way"

"hey that was you fault not mine, you left" I said as I was getting annoyed again.

"calm down Lucian" Petru said as I raised my voice to Vera. He hated if someone was mean to Vera, he would kill me in a second if I hurt her.

"excuse me children, what can I do for you boys and girl" a women said to me

"hi misses, my name is Vera this Petru the love of my life, and this is my brother Lucian, and we ware new so you know what we want" Vera said with a big smile.

"right you must be the Weiss children, and one of you must be Dagger, so Vera Weiss, Lucian Weiss and Petru Dagger, here a you rosters, and have a pleasant stay" Miss cope, what I thought was her name.

I looked at my class roster and I saw that I had no classes with me sis or brother in law "well isn't that great, I have no classes with you guys"

"aah look on the bride side, now we can enjoy ourselves at lunch when we share our stories" Petru said

"always the Optimistic one" I said,

why must he always be so optimistic I thought when I left the office, great I thought when it was snowing at least there is no sunshine. As I rushed into the class I found out that I already was the last person to show up. That's must be my luck again. Even as a vampire I never showed up as first in 2089 years I live.

"so Mister Weiss you decided to show up after al" Mr. Banner said, what I thought was his name reading my roster

"sorry mister Banner, I could not find classes new to school, even in the middle of the winter" I said to him

"mister Weiss just take a seat next to miss Swan, you could learn something of her" He said harsh

Great first impression is just blew to hell, even if it was my fault. As I took my seat to the browned hair girl. I smiled at her as she was staring at me if see saw something familiar.

End of the chapter 1

_I hope you enjoy it, I will write the next chapter as fast I can. This is my first story so bear with me. Just give me some advice where is should advance _

Next Chapter: Is he the same


	2. Chapter 2: Is he the same

_**I dont own anything only my own char**_

_As I took my seat to the browned hair girl. I smiled at her as she was staring at me if see saw something familiar._

Chapter 2: Is he the same

(Bella P.O.V.)

As I walked to class I took my seat, I was sitting alone again. As I waited for class start a man walked up in class. I could not believe what I saw he looked much as a Vampire. His beautiful Short black hair at his white skin, his muscular body.

"sorry mister Banner, I could not find classes new to school, even in the middle of the winter" the guy said to banner

mister banner looked at him while telling him to sit next to me, as he was sitting next to he smiled to me. He grapped his book out of his bag and acted like a normal human being. Soon we had to work together at a little project

"hello, I am Lucian.. I'm new" he said with a smile as he stared at me. "what is your name miss swan" he asked as he looked threw the microscope and taking notes

I stared at him, I know he is a vampire but if there is a small note that he not a vampire, they declare me mad. I looked at him with out saying a word for a couple minutes

"or maybe you don't want to tell me" He said with a smile that remembered me of Edward. Why does this happing to me. I finally found the nerves to tell him my name "My name is Isabelle, call me Bella"

"Italian?" He asked as he tried looked at my notes.

"no, American" I said with a fake smile

"forget that I ever asked, may I look at your notes" Lucian said to me as he finished his notes

"of course" I said giving him my notebook. When he took my notebook I accidently touched his hand what was as cold as ice. Now I know he must be a vampire. White face, honey colored eyes and a cold skin and handsome as a supermodel. What does this Vampire doing here. Is he send by the cullens to check on me. What else can it be.

"what are you thinking about" he said out of nowhere.

"that's kind of personal for a human" I said without thinking, I regret right a way after I said it, how can I be so foolish, this not me. I looked at him and I felt my cheeks burn up red.

"what" He said when he was staring at me on a way that my face got even redder.

"Miss Swan and Mister Weiss back to work" mr. banner said to us, saved by the teacher really Bella don't say these things people already think you losing it making such comments doesn't help to prove that you not mad.

After class I packed my stuff as fast as I could and I made it out of the classroom as fast as I could. Time went slow in classes especially with Lucian in 80% of my classes. He didn't say a word he just stared at me. When lunch finally started. I tried to walk to the table where Jessica was on. But soon Lucian was standing in front of me

"Bella, what did you mean with that's kinda personal for a human" He said with a low voice as he was still staring at me, and it begun to irritate me not knowing what he was thinking al the time when he was staring at me

"nothing its just a expression" I said to try not to stare in his eyes and not the blush

"really, I can read people very well, and I think you know what I am, you saw us before did you" as he said those word a weight was lifted, I was not nuts and my god what is he doing here.

"so I am not nuts, you're a vampire" I whispered knowing that only he could hear it.

"no your not nuts, I want to know how you know about us would you like to sit with my sister and her boyfriend and of course me"

"alright as long you don't bite me" the moment I said that I thought, really great sense of humor.

"funny"I heard the women saying that has to be Lucian sister the beautiful blond haired women with her hair in a style you only see in magazine's.

"Bella, that's Vera and his name is Petru her bodyguard slash dog slash husband" Lucian as he was smiling at Petru, the man with the long brown hair who was growling at Lucian

"Don't compare to a werewolf, or a dog" Petru said to Lucian.

"eas up, I did not mean it like that" he said smiling at Petru who was clearly not buying it.

"yea right Lucian, you really have to stop that nonsense or you and me going all out tonight" Petru said, he looked if he could lose it control and kill Lucian right on the spot.

"Petru I am sorry, I really did not mean to offend you, it just you know I was in my library reading about werewolf's and the territorial behavior. And how the defend there territory with there lives, just how you protect Vera, please will you forgive me" Lucian said as he hold out his hand. I could see Petru doubt if he should forgive. It took 5 minutes before he shook his hand.

"apology accepted, come here bro" Petru said as he gave Lucian a Hug. I could not help my self too laugh at the face of Lucian, if he was still human I swear to god he would blush that he will be as red as a lobster.

"Thank you bro" Vera said as she was joining the hug "o yea Group Hug"

'Alright that's enough love for today" Lucian said as he was trying to free himself "I want to talk about the reason why she is here family" he said as he was trying to get on his seat. "how do you know about us"

I stared at the three of them, I was kind of speechless but I really had to this, want can be so worse about it. I have been friend with vampires before, I had been chased by a crazy one, I met Shape shifters or werewolf whatever you can call them. It cant be that worse "alright a year and a half ago I met this boy named Edward Cullen I fell in love with him, couple of months later I found out that he was a Vampire." I said talking about Edward still hurted me so much the thought that I probably wont see hem again hurted so much. As I started to cry again I felt a cold hand on my cheek

"Bella if it hurts to much you don't have to talk about it, really you don't have to" Lucian said whipping the tears away. He looked me in the eyes.

"I have to, I want to. Soon after that I found out we went for a baseball game in the forest, there we met a couple of Vampire nomads, and one of them smelled me. After hell broke lose, he decided to hunt me down…"I said as I was telling them the story, all three of them didn't say a word the were just staring at me listening to every word is said if it was the most well written story.

"and so he left you because his brother smelled your blood" Vera said after I was done talking "damn what a a-hole, really if he truly loved you, he would have stayed with you hold you close to him, comfort you, not leaving you"

"Don't say that about him" I said crying, I did still love him more than life himself. I still wanted him to hold me I wanted to feel every curve of his perfect body.

And than Lucian touched me again with his cold hands as he was whipping my tears away. He perfect smile was still there on his face, he still stared at me if I was something beautiful "She did not mean it like that, she doesn't know how it feels to lose someone you love" he said as his hands were still at my face. My heart was beating faster and faster. What is wrong with me I just know him for 5 hours tops.

I looked at him he was still smiling at me " I know, I just overreacted" I stared at him what looked like seconds

"I think the women called Jessica want to talk to you, she a bit concerend about you spending so much time with us, like you are family of us. You should go" Petru said out of nothing. I stared at him as he was smiling too, but he was not looking at me he was staring at Vera as she was smiling at him.

"And you two should get a room, you should listen to Petru he mostly right about that stuff" Lucian said letting go of my face.

"a can't wait for this new torture"

"I be right if you decide you need the fled"

As I walked away from him, I felt his eyes burning in my neck, wanted to turn around and run to him and kiss him. But would have betrayed not betray Edward if I would do that, I would betray Jacob even more. I knew he loved me with whole his heart.

"why were you crying" Jessica said to me the minute I was close enough that I could hear her.

"nothing, he just asked my life and he"

"really do you think I am a fool"

"can we just drop it, okay"

"yea sure, that new guy is hot and he likes you, what is it with you and hot guys that fall in love with you" Jessica said. God sometimes she really irritates me, she can't drop anything

"Our next class is about to start, we really should get going."

The day went on, for the rest of the day I had just 1 class with Lucian and off course he was sitting next to me. As the day ended. I walked to my car I stepped. The hard noise that my truck when it started it was my truck. And I loved anything about even the sound. Even if it mend that everybody on school stared at my truck as I drove away. As I was driving my truck made this sound. And I knew that this was the end of my truck. I stepped out of my truck.

"can I give you a lift back home" a male voice said behind. As I looked back I saw lucian

"are you stalking me"

"maybe, no I made a test drive with my new Shelby. That I got sooner I skipped the last two classes for it" Lucian said with a smile

"sure, why not but what about my truck" I said to him,

"Petru will fix it, he is a skilled mechanic"

"thank you, my truck isn't dead"

"really sometimes I really think human are weird" he said as I stepped in the car. As he drove away I noticed he never drove to fast. He just drove in silence "you can put the music on

"no I am fine…" I said when I was staring at him

"good"

__________________________________________________________________________

_ I promise there will be a longer chapter up next_

_Please review let me know what you think of my storie so far_


	3. Chapter 3: Friends of enemy's

_Sorry for the long update, I have been busy, and I thought about leaving this story but something pulled me back so I try to write more. So here it goes next chapter. Please review_

_Don't own anything on Lucian. And his family_

**Chapter 3: ****friends or enemy's **

(B.P.O.V)

As I sat next to Lucian in his car I couldn't help myself not to smile at him. Why was I so pulled towards him. But what if Edward came back, I would jump straight into his arms. I can not torture this nice soul. You just have to put this feelings away in a box.

"so Bella, here we are"

"yea thanks, would you like to come in make some homework together" What the hell are you thinking.

"sure" he said with that damn smile that could my heart melt.

As he parked that car in front of the house we walked together towards the house me behind him. God what a nice ass had this guy. You sound as a nymphomaniac person.

The time passed by as we made our home work talking about stupid stuff.

"I am home, whose car is that in front of the house" Charlie said.

"o god, forget to make him dinner"

"I can help, and maybe I can stay for dinner" I looked terrified when he said that "don't worry, I mean human food I one of the few who can still enjoy the taste of the food."

"sure, uhm if Charlie approves"

"we got our self a deal missy" he said while he laughed

"do I hear a boy upstairs" Charlie said harsh

I stood up and I walked downstairs with Lucian behind me, he wouldn't I have a nice ass, stop thinking like a crazy one. And before I could talk Lucian was already shaking hands with Charlie

"Lucian Weiss, we are new in town and you daughter invited me for dinner, so we could do home work together. But we were so caught up with homework that we forget about dinner. And that was my fault so would you allow me to prepare dinner, because it is my fault chief swan" he said, I knew Charlie well enough to know that he was stunned by this guys charms.

"Call me Charlie, and sure" He said as he walked towards the living room

"you got to learn me how to dazzle him like that" I said

"you will learn it someday, would you like to help me preparing dinner"

Time passed by as we were preparing dinner, and not once I tripped, bounce my head , cut my self. And than old Bella came back. As I was cutting the vegetables I cut my self in the finger. Luckily it was not a big cut. Than he was standing with is beautiful eyes. He took my finger in his mouth, that I felt it his tongue gliding over my finger, I couldn't move I just stand there staring at him while his eyes were black. And than I pushed my head forward, and kissed him on his cold hard lips after I pulled my finger out his mouth. Forgetting that Charlie was in the next room. He did not stop as I was kissing him. As he I felt his hand going threw my hair. I kissed him even harder "sto.." I heard him moaning in my mouth while my tongue was struggling for the upper hand. And than he pushed me away "your father is coming". Than I felt it I was disappointed.

"so how is diner, and why are you two staring at each other that way" Charlie said

"she cut herself and I looked at her cut, to make sure it is nothing serious" Lucian said trying to dazzle him. What even worked at.

"alright kids, call me when it is ready."

"ten more minutes sir"

The last ten minutes we just stared at each other while he did most of the cooking. And the Charlie came in one more time

"Boy is there enough for two more people?" he asked, no not Jacob please not Jacob. How must I explain to both of them that there mortal enemy is coming.

"sure, and even then you have enough for tomorrow" Lucian said.

"great, guess what bells, your friend is coming Jacob and Billy, we going to watch a game"

"great" I said with the biggest fake smile, really I had to tell Lucian "dad can I talk to Lucian for a second… Private"

"yea sure" Charlie said.

"what is it sunshine" He said with his lovely smile.

I looked at him. "Jacobisawerewolfandyouarebothmortalenemys"

"I know" he said,

"and" I said clearly terrified

"and what?"

"He is my best friend, and you are the person I want to kiss every waking moment of the day"

"so you want to kiss me, you only know me for what ten hours"

"yea is that something wrong than"

"no, I want to smell you scent, and kiss every spot of you body"

I felt my self blush while he said that, "but please, I need you both" and that was not a lie, really Jacob fixed my heart, and Lucian he filled it again with happiness. Every time he looks at me I smile. It is way to soon, but I know I love Lucian. I only hope he loves me too.

"and he makes you happy, I will try to be his friend, even if it is imposslible"

"please, if someone can do it is you, as you told me you story of when you lived" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips. And at that moment I heard a car. And I saw my father open the door for his old friend.

"hi billy" I said

"hey bella" he said while he was staring at Lucian. "who is you friend"

"sorry sir"Lucian said as he walking towards Billy and offered his hand "my name is Lucian weiss"

Billy looked strangely and grappled his hand and shook it "Billy Black"

Lucian was walking back towards me as Jacob came in, and almost looked tortured towards Lucian, more stranger was that that look changed in confusion.

"who are you" he said

"I am Lucian, I hope you are hungry, I made dinner"

"come boy, let eat" Billy said.

"we will watch in the living room, the game is about to start"

A couple of minutes later Billy and dad were eating in the living room. Now begun the hard part Jacob and Lucian. We ate in silence. "so Jacob, I presume you know what I am, the weird part is that you not tried to hit me or kill me" Lucian said. I looked at Lucian who was eating normal human food. Is he trying to piss him off.

"I know what you are, but something wrong with you if you are a leech. A you scent is not disgusting. And B you are eating normal food" Jacob said

"the first point I can not explain, because you don't smell bad either. And the second point is easy to explain, I founded human food disgusting, but months of eating it you really appreciate it" Lucian said

"and you still need you know……"

"yes, I still need blood, animal blood like I did for the last 3089 hears" he said

I saw Jacob almost choking in his food, couldn't help myself not to laugh "it is hard isn't it. You know eating"

"shut up Bella, I will get you back."Jacob said

"but Jacob, I need to tell you something"

Jack just nodged

"I love Lucian, and he loves me"

"what you only know him a day and you already love him, what is it with you and leeches" Jacob said angry.

"I am sorry, but I still need you as my friend" I said.

"are you nuts"

"Jacob show respect for her" Lucian smiling at me.

"but why" Jacob said.

"love is strange" Lucian said

"yes it is, okay but if you hurt her…" Jacob said while Lucian cut him of

"I will let you kill me, tear me apart and be burned" he said

"at least, I like you more as him"

_Next chapter: months pass by_


	4. Chapter 4: Months has passed

_Next chapter 2 new chapters in 1 day, crazy enjoy and review, I want to know what you want different or want too see._

_Chapter 4: months has passed._

_February_

**(L.P.O.V.)**

After dinner Jacob left, Bella and I were still sitting at the table staring in each other eyes. I felt whole again, I had finale found my purpose for living so long alone. I looked at the clock. Time flew by when I was with here

"I have to go, or else my family thinks I died" I said with a smile

"again?"

"funny Bella" I said giving her a kiss on her warm soft lips. "I see you tomorrow for school"

"what about my truck"

"I will pick you up and tomorrow my brother will bring your truck to school. And before I forget may I take you on a date miss swan?" I ask,

"off course you may" she said with that beautiful blush on her cheeks. I kissed both of her cheeks while I inhale her scent. My god she smells so good. I gave her one final kiss. As I crabbed my coat

"dress casual, see you tomorrow" I said for the last time before in stepped in my car. My first love before I met Bella. Now my mustang from 1976 is my second love. I got in and before I even knew, I was in the garage home. I stepped out of the car.

My head filled with memories from Bella. My body moved threw the house with even thinking about moving.

"so bro, how was it?" Vera said with a grin form ear to ear.

"it was nice" I said

"great, Petru has fixed her car, its more a truck" My sister said with a smile.

"so, uhm I off to read some books" I said, I wanted to be alone for some time. I was not in the mood to talk to Vera or even my parents

"have fun in you fortress of solitude"

"stop using terms form smallville"

"why, you like the show as much as I and Petru"

"ok, fine see you tomorrow, I take the truck to Bella."

"ok see you"

As I walked downstairs to the library. Time passed by thinking about Bella.

**(B.P.O.V.)**

I had a night without a bad dream, instead I dreamt of Lucian dancing in a tutu. Really I was begun to be a crazy girl. I hurried my self, Charlie already left for work so I could eat my cereals before Lucian came. And there he was in my truck. I could scream, my truck was back. I runt out side I kissed Lucian who was standing against it.

"you know how much I love you right now, I got my truck back I thought had to buy a new car" I said as I was jumping like Alice. Than the pain in my heart came back how much I missed them. I felt the tear streaming my cheeks. And off course I felt Lucians cold had wiping them away.

"what is wrong love"

"I just miss them, they were a part of my life for more than a year."

"Come here love" he said while I snuggled in his chest for comfort.

"come we should go" I said as I stepped in the truck behind the wheel.

"no see you at school, or you want to let the school know that we are a couple?"

"not yet" I said

"I thought so, I take a quick fly to school" he said there in his dark blue jeans and his black hoody with jacket

"fly?" I asked, he did not tell that he could fly

"yes my gift." he said as he was running toward the forest.

The drive to school was boring with out Lucian.

The day passed by slow, because I didn't had any classes with Lucian, ok two with his sister who is so nice. As the bell ranged I runt outside to Lucian waiting for me. "so are you ready for our date,"

"ready as I ever be, so what are we going to do" I asked

"first, we go the movie a cheesy comedy. And than I take you out for dinner, I pay"

"you really don't have to pay I can pay for myself" I said

"no I invited you, if you invite me, than you can pay if you want" he said with a smile "now get in the car, I drive your truck"

"okay fine"

The movie was as cheesy as movie could get. And dinner was great even if he took me to a restaurant that was way to expensive for my taste, but I could not complain, and that I could decide how our date the next will look like. On the way home I guess I felt a sleep.

As he told me "wake up sunshine" I groaned as he picked me up. And carried me inside. To my bedroom and threw me in bed

"asshole" I said while I giggled

"I love you" he said with the biggest smile.

"I know, I love you more"

"you won, now I have to get home, tomorrow you will meet my family" he said "there are new clothes in the closet, Vera brought them here" he said while he jumped out the window

"I hate gifts" I shouted after him. "I know sorry" he said before he was out of sight.

I walked toward the closset and saw the new outfit, it wasn't that bad some skinny jeans and a nice looking shirt.

**(L.P.O.V.)**

The next morning I picked Bella up to see what Vera had bought for her. And they did fit perfect as I opened the front door of the house. She look stunned by the house and even more stunned by interior.

"So you must be Bella" I heard my father saying while my mother standing next to him holding is hand.

"yes, I'm Bella"

"I am Alexendru this is my wife Sanda"

"nice to meet you" my mother said to her while see walked to her and begun hugging her.

"nice to meet you too" Bella said smiling.

"our other children you already know, and they are having some alone time" my mother said still smiling. "but we off, Lucian your father and I going to pick up our new car see you later today"

I showed the house, the place that shocked her was our library

"have you read al these books" she asked me while her mouth hung open. I took my hand as I closed her mouth and kissed her. Kissing her was the best thing in the world. I pressed my tongue against her lip begging for entrance. What she soon gave me. Our tongs fought for domination. Still inhaling her smell. I wanted to go further but I had to stop. I stopped the kiss so she could breathe again.

"Wow"she said

"wow indeed" I answered "and no I have still 5% of the books to go"

_---March---_

_---April----_

_May._

**(B.P.O.V.)**

Months passed by as it was nothing. Who could have guessed a werewolf clan and a vampire to be friends. I could not have. But I need closure. I want to say Edward goodbye, so here I am with my bike a the cliff. Preparing to cliff dive.

I opened the throttle, I felt the wind coursing to my hair adrenaline pumping to my body

"don't be stupid stop this" I heard Edward saying in my head

"I have to, I will always love you, but I moved on like you said"

And than I reached the cliff and I felt free.

**(L.P.O.V.)**

Three months has passed by. I had friends, who would of thought that a werewolf and a vampire could be best friends, I couldn't.

"hey Lucian" I heard Jacob saying "where is Bella"

"I thought she was with you, she said she was going to visit you"

"she never came"

"o no" I and Jacob saying at the same . I knew what she was doing, I was fearing that she would be cliff diving,

Both Jacob and I started running to cliffs, what was she thinking cliff diving. I told her not to do it, not alone. But she was always the stubborn one. The women I felt in love with. Hoping that Edward not too return because I knew her love for him was still as strong as the day he left her. I was running and running . But we were both too late we saw here falling of the cliff without a thought Jacob and I jumped after here trying to get her out. I couldn't find her my dead heart feared the worst. After 2 minutes of diving underwater I found her and pushed her to the shore where Jacob and I tried to get the water out her longs.

**(B.P.O.V.)**

I opened my eyes while I felt my throat burn. And then I remembered what I did. I felt so ashamed. Knowing that Lucian was here, feeling as bad he could, afraid that he lost me. He thought if this action brought Edward back, that I would leave him for Edward. But truthfully I don't know what I will do if Edward was coming back. So I told Lucian "I so sorry Lucian"

"ssh, don't talk, it was my fault too" he said

"now you shut, stop saying such stupid thing this was completely my fault" screamed angry at him. Why was he always blaming himself for my mistakes. Normally he would not answer if I say these thing, but this time it was different

"I was afraid of losing you, if would have come with you, you would have been save. Even if Jacob was coming with you" he told me. "now get some sleep, couple of hours Jacob brings you home, I going hunting with my sister and my brothers, see you tonight"

As I fell in sleep I felt so guilty for hurting him so much. He never hurt me, he did everything for me, even if it meant it will hurt him in the end. As I dreamt about Edward for the first time in months I woke up crying screaming his names. I could see the hurt look on Jacob face, he also loved me but as a sister, and he loved Lucian as a brother. Knowing that I still loved Edward. And I knew I loved Edward ones more.

"come lets take you home" he said caring me in the car. The whole trip he didn't say a word to me. I was not in the mood and my throat burned to much. And than I saw it Carlisle Mercedes. The came back. My heart filled up with joy and hurt. Because I knew Lucian will be hurted more that he deserved.

I jumped out of the car, and there I saw her. Alice my sister.

_Read new moon. Trip will be the same, because she forget Lucian so._

Back in forks, I felt sorry ones more, I betrayed Lucian. I Killed him. I am monster I don't deserve his love. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I betrayed him

"what is it, love?" Edward ask me while wiping my tears away.

"nothing I am so happy that you back" I lied to him, he will found out of Lucian soon enough. But not now I missed Edward so much.

**(L.P.O.V.)**

I knew I lost her, but I still hoped she still loved me. Jacob told me of her dream and that one came back. I knew I lost her. I just sat on her porch waiting for her. Charlie still thought we were friends, he hoped we were more. Of that I knew the look in his eyes. Same as everyone Bella didn't want to tell anybody it so I played along. Just one more factor that I was just a whore for her.

I waited hours and hours. And then I saw it a silver Volvo. And then my hope went gone. She was with him. And I was just her whore. But stop thinking of her. Just think of as a friend if he makes her happy let her be with him.

"Bella your back "I said with a fake smile "I see you lover had returned"

Bella looked at me with confusion, "who are you" said the boy that must be Edward

"Lucian a friend of her" I lied to him. "you must be Edward, the one she loved so much"

"you are hiding something from me" Edward said growling at me

"really, I want to keep certain things private, see you at school Bella" I said while my heart breakdown. I felt my heart for the first time in 3089 years. I just runt away without looking back, it hurts so much looking at her. I was nothing for her. When I was finally home I couldn't move anymore. It was killing me again, I loved her so much, and now I have to see her with him. But if I leave today suspicion will come. I will stay and than I leave.

" I heard brother" I hear Petru saying while he threw his arms around me "it will be alright, may take some time, but you can go on"

"I don't know how, I loved her so much, every waking day I spend with her. And now I cant spend time with her, without exposing that we were more that friends"

"he doesn't know, you must love a lot that you will let her be happy with someone else. Even if it hurts you" Petru said.

"I cant breath let stand move without pain in my heart" I said dry sobbing while I threw my head against his shoulder

"it will be alright my brother, why don't you move away take some time off to be alone and think" Petru said to me

"no, I don't want to think because thinking hurt the most" I said while I punched my fist threw the wall.

"come here brother, she is just as Edward or what the guys name is" Vera said throwing me in a hug. "it will be alright even it means that we must leave"

I don't know how long I just sat and stared at the wall the first few days people tried to get me to school or even to let me talk but the gave that up after a week. Thinking of everything is just sat and stared. I guess weeks already past. Because the burn in my throat was the pain that made me forget the pain of the lost of Bella. A little bit at least, but it made it bearable. And for the first time someone spoke to me and told me "get up Lucian, I miss having you over, I miss calling you leech even leah miss you, and that must mean something, don't be afraid Bella hasn't come over in 4 weeks the time you spend here, hunt and come over"

I looked up and said "I cant I wait till I die"

"please don't be a fool, get your lazy ass up, Emily had made a great dinner please come you will make her happy"

I stood up from the chair, I tried to smile but I failed. "I be back soon I hunt and than I will see you"

"good, now mission completed"

I graphed a clean t-shirt and runt into the forest.

**(A.P.O.V.)**

I knew the boy that I saw in some visions was about to hunt today, and I needed to talk to him, he knows why Bella is so sad for the last 2 weeks, crying over nothing. As she said it. My family doesn't know that he is the reason for me hunting alone, and Edward is to focused to make Bella happy, the poor boy doesn't even know how to do it.

And there was he dry sobbing with his back against a tree. "I waited for you" I said to him

"you found me now piss off" he said rude to me

"that no way to treat a lady"

"and you should learn to leave people alone if the want to be alone"

"and I need to know why you both are sad" I said

And then he looked at me with the darkest black eyes I ever saw in my life. I knew he did not feed for some time. "you want to know why I am sad ask her"

"she doesn't want to tell, but I can guess"

"than why are you asking" he said.

"because somehow my brother know how to fuck up people lives"

"he doesn't fuck up everything, he came back for her" he said with a broken voice that could break my heart in two pieces.

"so you loved her, and I guess she love you too" I said

"no she did not love me, I was just a hole filler a whore" he said while staring back at the ground I walked towards him and begun to sit next to him and placed an arm round him.

"Come come, what happened" I said, knowing that this is a job for Jasper.

"nothing" he said

I just stared at him and looked him in the eyes, that were full of hurt, lost and sadness.

"I hoped that she lover me enough to let Edward go, but I guess I was not important enough for her, just a whore"

"talk to her"

"no, I am leaving soon, I will let her live her life"

And than he stood up and he was gone. She hurted his soul, but he loved her enough not to tell anything to Edward about Bella and him.

(L.P.O.V.)

I just runt after that women talking to me. I hunted for two hours know that my eyes will soon return back to normal color. I runt towards my house and jumped in the showers. I grapped some clean clothes founding some clothes of Bella still hanging in my closet I grappled them out of the closet and stuffed them in a carton box. I graped the keys from the table to see my dad looking surprised at me "are you alright son"

"yes dad, I am going to visit Jacob, that boy can cheer you up" I said with a fake smile.

_AN._

sorry for the rush but Edward is not going to stay Bella love. But she will for a couple of chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown & school

_Ok now I try to slow down in time, so here it is chapter 5, so showdown between the cullen boys and Lucian. Dinner with the wolfs and back to school_

_Chapter 5: showdown & __school._

**(L.P.O.V.)**

After dinner at Jacob I came home so I could bring the box to Bella, personally I thought It was a bad idea but Jacob words were maybe you can get closure. I thought about that idea for 2 weeks. I made homework at home. But at some point I had to return to school. So today was Sunday I return the box and tomorrow I wil return to school.

I lifted the box with Bella clothes from the ground. And putted the on the passenger seat of my mustang Shelby gt from 1967. I raced from the garage I never drive faster than the speed limit in a town but this time I drove way to fast. I don't know if it was because I was sad or because I was mad. Sometimes I wished I could cry, it would have mad life easier, but being human would have helped knowing that someday I would die and don't have to feel the pain for eternity.

finally arrived at the house of the cullen's, I drive on their driveway and parking my mustang in front of the house. I step out of the car while lifting up the box. Why am I doing this, if she needed them she would have picked them up. I need closure I know returning these might help. Don't be fool, you only hurting yourself in the end. Just like it did the last 3 months, all these thought crossed my mind, but I had to do it. So started walking and rang the bell and waited.

I knew that I had to be careful what I thought so I had to keep focused. The door flew open en a big guy with short hair stood there.

"can I help you?" he said

"I think you can, here are some of Bella's stuff that were laying in my house I thought maybe she would like to have them back, so can could give them to her" I said holding out the box.

"you can give them back yourself" he said.

"no, that is not that wise" I said kill to the big cullen.

"I think it is, she has been crying that she betrayed someone"

"now, that person is not me" I said knowing that she meant me.

Than I heard her sobbing,

_I have hurt him, he made me happy. I have betrayed him. I need him_

"so you hear her to" the big guy said.

I looked at him and told "that person is not me, maybe it is Jacob. Take the damn stuff and give it to her, or I leave it here outside"

"like I said give it her, not me" he said for the last time

"fine, your choice" I said dropping the box on the ground and turning around to walk back to my car. God what a asshole I thought by myself.

"stop right there, I thought your were her friend" he said behind me, but this was a different voice.

"my door was open for 6 weeks, it is here choice not to visit me" I said blunt.

"you could visit her" he said, I knew Edward that was talking.

"I could have, but I chose not too" I said starting to walk to my car.

And there he was in front of me staring right in my eyes. The other brother the blond one. "you love her"

There it was my secret, more our secret. The one thing he didn't need to know. The one thing that would have hurted there relationship. It will not only hurt him, it will hurt her more than anything. I had to get away from this family. He knows enough more than he should know.

"would you get out of my way so I could leave" I asked.

"no, now I know, why Alice was avoiding Edward" he said clearly pleased of himself.

"you talked to her, the day when she was gone without telling it someone. From that day she thought about weird things." Edward said

"yes she talked to me, I told her what was happening nothing more" I said "now get out of my away or I will use force"

"make me" the blond one said.

"with pleasure" I grappled his shoulder and threw him against the house. And then I heard something that broke my heart.

"If I don't see him, I will kill myself he is the reason that made want live, and maybe live without Edward. And now he doesn't want to see me, please Alice kill me, let me die" I heard Bella cry

Without thinking I rushed pass Edward and Emmet. And runt up stairs to see Bella sobbing against Alice shoulder who was smiling at me and nodding "Edward, don't come in just like the rest of you" I heard Alice saying in a whisper that Bella could not have heard. "look who is here"

Than I saw her looking at me, she stood up and runt towards me and pulling in a hug. I saw Alice leaving the room with a smile. "Bella, please let me lose, stop hugging me" I said harsh

She immediately let go of me clearly shocked that I was so harsh towards her. "why"

"you know why" I said

"I love you" she said

I heard Edward growl downstairs "please don't lie, if you loved me you would have come visit me all those weeks ago, or even visited Jacob, he misses you"

"I was afraid" she said crying

"of what breaking my heart, you already have broken it when I saw you with Edward"

"you stopped love me"

"stop loving you how dare you, I saw you kissing him telling him you loved him, I was backing off."

"I didn't want to hurt you, I know who I am, a bitch I don't deserve to live"

Now I started to growl "don't talk nonsense you deserve to live"

"why am I hurting the people around me"

"because… I cant do this" I said as I stormed out of the room dry sobbing. "be happy without me" I said hard enough so she could hear me. I walked down the stairs still dry sobbing while passing Emmet and Alice who was mouthing sorry. As last I passed Edward.

"you stay away from here" he said pushing me against the wall. He started to growl at me. I grapled his hand that was holding me against the wall.

"if that makes, I stay away from her" I could see him nod while I was saying that. "than I will leave her alone, even if it hurts me in the end"

"good, I will kill if you didn't"

My hurt and my sadness just fed my anger, I held towards this boy. I wanted to hit him so hard, just to let go a bit of my sadness.

"please brother, just go" Petru said who was standing outside.

"and who are you, his back up" Edward yelled towards my brother.

Petru smiled and grapped the hand holding me "no you worse nightmare if you hurt my family more" just as he said that he led go of his hand, but that just made him flip he was charging my brother, who was one hell of a fighter. He grappled him by his neck and pushed hem against the wall.

"I heard one of you can make people calm so now would be great" I said. "and than we will leave"

Not soon after I said Edward calmed down "talk to you girlfriend" Petru said

"Edward, love here and make her happy" I said

I threw my keys to Petru "you drive. I need some time to think, so time to fly around the world" Petru just smiled as he grappled the keys. And drove away.

I stared at the ground and with one push flew away. I just wanted to growl so hard……

**(B.P.O.V.)**

I was crying in the shoulder, I missed him so much, he made me so happy, look at me now was it al worth leaving him for Edward. God I love Edward, but somehow my heart doesn't need him anymore. The only one I need is Lucian. I need him to touch me, kiss me and most of all love me. But how can he, I betrayed.

I was still sobbing in her shoulder somehow she knew what was wrong with me, I knew that she knew it but she didn't tell me. So I told her "I have hurt him, he made me happy. I have betrayed him. I need him"

"I know Bella" she said hugging me even harder. I don't know how long I was crying. But the pain wouldn't go.

"If I don't see him, I will kill myself he is the reason that made want live, and maybe live without Edward. And now he doesn't want to see me, please Alice kill me, let me die" I said to Alice "please"

"don't be silly" Alice said still hugging "look who is here"

Than I saw him standing there, I just stood up and run toward into a hug

"Bella, please let me lose, stop hugging me" He said harsh

I was shocked how can he be so harsh why. "why"

"you know why" He said I didn't know what he meant with that

"I love you" I said

"please don't lie, if you loved me you would have come visit me all those weeks ago, or even visited Jacob, he misses you"

"I was afraid" I started crying I didn't want to lose him again.

"of what breaking my heart, you already have broken it when I saw you with Edward" he said even more harsh

"you stopped love me"

"stop loving you how dare you, I saw you kissing him telling him you loved him, I was backing off."

"I didn't want to hurt you, I know who I am, a bitch I don't deserve to live"

He was growling at me "don't talk nonsense you deserve to live"

"why am I hurting the people around me"

"because… I cant do this" he said cutting of his sentence . "be happy without me" I heard him saying. I felt the world crashing down around me "Alice" I whispered.

Not soon after I said she came walking in "shh, give him time"

"why are you saying that"

"because if he makes you happy leave my brother, Lucian is a good man. Not saying Edward is. But you're my best friend, and the only thing I want is to see you is happy".

No I love Edward, but our love is not the same anymore, is feels different. Then I heard the most terrifying growl. Alice was still looking at me "that is Lucian who is in pain"

"you like him don't you" I said, because this is not the Alice I know off

"I like him, that he made you so happy when Edward left. And I cant forgive Edward for leaving you just yet." She said.

My eyes begun to feel heavy and not soon after that I felt into a deep sleep.

--------------------

The next morning I went to school with the rest of the cullens, somehow most of the people still didn't talk to me. And there was his car. After 6 weeks I saw his car again. I felt Edward pulling me closer as we were walking towards school. I saw him passing me by without saying a word or even looking at me, it hurtled my heart. Why is he like that, that was not the person I loved so long ago.

"are you alright love" Edward whispered in my ears while give a quick peck on my cheek.

"I'm just fine just tired"

"now lets get to class".

Classes were the only thing I had to focus, so I didn't think of Lucian. I know had made a mistake not choosing him. But I loved Edward so much. I hated to have the next class with Jessica she was annoying especially now.

"did you saw him, he is not dead, he is back and still single" said Jessica to Angela who was rolling her eyes.

And then I thought of him again, somehow the last two weeks I was thinking of him. I remember how happy we were. I could not stop smiling when he was around. Even when we were reading a boring a book. I still smiled. He was the reason why I was always smiling. And he did everything I wanted. But now I screwed up.

Lunch was finally arrived. I graphed a plate and saw them sitting which other, luckily I saw him smiling together with his brother Petru. And at the same time I made me sad, he could live without me and I couldn't with out him. But I needed to talk to him so walked towards the table before Edward or the rest of the family was in de cantina. And when I finally reached the table the three of the stood up and walked by without saying a word. God I hated myself… Why does he hate me so much. And when I looked around I saw him smiling again with his sister and brother. I just wanted to die. Kill myself when Edward left I was a mess. But now I don't want to live anymore.

_An. _

_The plan is too have them back in 2 chapters at least have them talking to each other. _


	6. Chapter 6: Luckily the wolfs are still

_I know that you may ask, but before this chapter there added 3 new chapters yesterday so read them before you read this one. Please review and tell me what is wrong.__ And at the end for the first time JACOB POV, I know jasper is already done, but in my story he is a senior now . Together with Alice and Edward and Bella etc etc._

_Chapter 6: Luckily the wolfs are still there._

**(L.P.O.V.)**

School sucks especially when the love of you live is there also. And you cant talk to her. Really but I can not forgive her not yet. She threaten if my heart was nothing more than condom. Use it ones and than throw it away. There she arrived the hope in her eyes when she saw me. Why was it there why is she doing that to me. I could so nothing than just pass her by. And to say nothing to her.

Day passed slow, really why did I returned to school. Just to wait for it to end. And to avoid her. And I heard Angela's voice behind calling me "hey Lucian, how are you feeling"

"hey Angela, like a condom"

"sorry what?" she tried not to giggle, but failed in the end.

"sorry a joke from my brother, I have stop seeing myself as a condom" I smiled to her.

"you are weird, no wonder she……"she said cutting herself off she her blush a little bit. "sorry"

"don't be, I did love her, still do. But it so hard to love her again like I did once" I said

"so you still hope"

"the one thing that keeps me moving"

This girl is to good for the world, somehow she cant hold a grudge to anyone for a long amount of time. Yet she makes me smile. Live goes on, I found out yesterday. So I had to try to change back in to my old me as it were. Even if it is hard.

"so here we are" I heard Angela saying

"right, English literature" really I thought I read all the books they want us to read, but keep the appearance that you al human.

Time passed as slow as the rest of the morning finally lunch, I graphed a plat and saw my brother and sister sitting talking to each other. "hey sunshine finally arrived" my lovely sister said with a smile.

"yea, was hard but I came" I said with a smile.

"really I didn't need to know that" my brother said winking at me

"aah for fuck sakes, that was not what I meant you boy" I said eating my plate empty

"you should try it" My sister said

"That's just disgusting, alright that's a lie, but why should I, how can you miss what you never had" I said

"so true, if I said no to Petru, he would be a very sad boy" my sister said with the biggest smile

I just smiled at two of them, I was so lucky to have lived with those 2 for so long and planning to live with them for a long time. And there I smelled it and I knew I was not the only one. My brother and sister smelled her too. Without saying a word we stood up and walked pass by. But my brother had to say something like usually "have you seen his face when we walked him by later this morning, it was the same face as yesterday" he said with a smile

I could help myself to smile, the look on his face was indeed priceless. My sister saw me smiling somehow she saw everything, what was quit annoying sometimes. "look who is smiling"

"yea, I am glad that you two are my brother and sister" I said with a smile

"if I could blush I would have know" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek "thank you"

"your worth it" I said

"2 more weeks and than are we done, we leaving high school again, so college this time or moving" Petru said out of now where.

"college seems fun to do, something different as high school" Vera said.

"I don't really care, both are seems fine to me" I said knowing if I wanted her back I wouldn't have much time left, but did I really wanted her back, can I forgive her for what she had done. Really forgive her. I wanted too, but can I really do it. That was the real Question in this matter.

"buckle up brother, there is always fate" My sister said,

"if you believe in faith, I believe in choices not faith" I said.

We were just staring at each other, just begun to laugh "really you two are weird, but I love you both" Petru said.

"so Lucian tomorrow it is Saturday, what do you say about riding our bikes" Vera said

"sounds great, we really should drive more" I said think of my black Honda CBR1000RR made my dead heart beat again. That was one power machine.

"stop drooling" Petru said while we were sitting down on the wall out side school.

"sorry thinking of my Honda wauw" I said

"pff my white Ducati 1098 is way faster" Petru said

"in you dreams" I said smiling

"boys, I am the fastest with my Yamaha YZF-R1"

"really they al reach top speeds of 300 km/h or 186 mph" an other voice said behind us. I looked back and saw the blond one staring at us. "may I" he ask

"sure you may sit with us" my sister said. "so you like bikes too"

"yea I am more Suzuki fan, I have GSX-R1000" Jasper said as I recalled was his name.

"pretty fast as well" Petru said smiling "would you like to join us when we are driving tomorrow"

I directly looked towards Petru, he was nodding. What hell why not I thought he not Edward or Bella "yea you should come" I told him.

"alright than how late are you leaving?"

"around 8 a clock in the morning" Vera said.

"great, be there. You really aren't that bad" he said

"why would we be bad" I said looking strange towards, why should we be bad. We are as bad as they are.

"don't get me wrong, but you know my brother Edward the mind reader, and he telling us you al having bad thoughts" he said smiling

"we are as bad as you are" Vera said smiling

"but we have to get to class see you tomorrow" Petru said throwing me my bag.

"see ya tomorrow" Jasper said while running to his class.

"Nice guy" Vera Said.

"seems nice enough, bye see ya later this evening" I said walking to class. The day went by, I had just one class left before I could get to Jacob what I promised him.

As I was walking to class, Alice joined me to class .

"thank you for inviting him" She said smiling to me.

"sure, why are you thanking me exactly?" I ask her

"because, I had a vision seeing him laugh with you guys after you asked him" she said

"and that is something special, him laughing?"

"yes, he is always so in control not letting him enjoy himself, off course he smiles but I often see him laugh"

"well, you can join him" I said to her

"no, this is perfect for him, being alone having fun"

"well, no thanks needed in that case"

As we walked into the classroom, I remembered that I had this last class with Bella, so edfuck had to be with her. As I sit next to Alice as she was the last person who had no one next to her. I saw Bella stare at me, why must I had class with her. I wont be easier for me if she is in this class.

I just stare at the board as Alice was still next to me smiling. She remembered me of my real sister who died so long time ago. Her smile never faded. Even if she had the hardest time of her life she smiled, now showing that she is in hurt.

"mister Weiss can you give me the answer" the teacher said to me.

With out looking up I told him "5x"

"good, looks one of you gets it"

"arrogant bastard" I heard Alice whispering

"hopefully a good looking bastard" I whispered back

"don't get to full of yourself, you could use a makeover" she whispered while she smiled

"don't think Vera would like that" I whispered.

The class passed by in a blur.

"see you Monday"

"yea see you Monday" I said smiling at her while walking out of class.

I raced home, so I could get my bike, I felt like riding my bike toward Jacob. I graphed my helmet and my jacket . and jumped on my Honda. I started the bike and raced outside. Nothing was as great as riding my bike. You felt free, the world was at your feet. I pulled the throthle and went far beyond 120mph. and with in no time I was at jacob's place. Where he was standing outside staring at my bike.

"nice bike"he said looking at it

"I know nice colour, like your last name" I said smiling

"funny, how are you"

"fine, can do better, but live goes on, how are you"

"good, but I miss her" he said staring at the ground

" call her then"

"No, she will come when she is ready"

"alright, let get in side" I said.

**(Jac.P.O.V)**

It was good to see him again, but I wished Bella would visit me again. God I missed her. Since that son of whore came back, she never came by anymore. She has changed if it was for the good I doubt that. More for the worse, thank god Lucian has changed back to normal. But she will come someday, till that day I just have to wait.

"hey daydreamer, earth to Jacob. Houston we lost contact with Jacob" Lucian said with a big smile.

"leech I am right here now shut up" I said while I only could laugh. As we walked inside I could see that the eyes of Lucian were black as my name and his bike. "when did you hunt for the last time" is asked him

" a week ago, but if I go home I will hunt again."

" just saying "

"ok by the way, lets go to Emily I could use dinner" he said looking me with puppie eyes

"what the hell are you doing, I am not gay, neither are you"

"sorry, I thought maybe it works."

"your weird"

"luckily for me your weird too"

"team weirdo"

"team weirdo for life"

"more team nutcase for life" I heard Leah irritating voice saying to us.

"in that case we already have three members" Lucian said

"sure, dream on pretty boy or pretty leech" she said

"so you think I am handsome dashing" Lucian said on the most British tone I heard in a long time.

"in your dreams Austin Powers"

I say Lucian walking towards Leah and licking his upper lip telling her "Do I make yoy randy, baby? Do I make you horny? Do I, baby, do I?"

"alright enough with the Austin Powers" Leah was sneering at him

"alright leech enough" I said

"me just wanna have fun" he said

"alright enough idiot" I said smiling at him "lets get to Emily for dinner"

"that plan my good sir, sounds like a plan of mine" he said

_AN: next chapter, bike trip. And a little bit of forgiveness _


	7. An: Author Note

An:

I am sorry that i dont update more often, but i having a hard time at school. But i will update as soon as possible i have written a part of the chapter already but finishing is harder than i thought.

sorry


	8. Chapter 7: Blinded by love and the story

_New chapter__:_

_(music for the begin of this chapter: Collective soul-forgiveness(read the chorus and you understand))_

_Chapter 7__: Blinded by love and the story._

**(L.P.O.V.)**

I spend the night in the garage working on the bikes. I needed the brake, why couldn't I forget her and just move one. Sure I could laugh again, yet I couldn't look at her without thinking … what if. The damn question that stayed in my mind what if she choose me, would I be happy. That I saw the garage door open. And there she was, the one I longed for but could not forgive. I could just run away, but really that wont solve anything.

She just stared at me without saying a word, I kept looking at her god she looked. That shirt fitted her so nicely and made he forms even look better if that was even possible. Why am I sounding like a horny teenager.

"hi, your early" was all I could said to her, really did I needed to sound so lame.

"hi now Edward doesn't know I am here, so you are talking to me again after yesterday" she said while looking uncomfortable around.

"I am sorry for that"

"why did you that to me"

"did that to you, you sounding if you're the victim in al off this, it your own choice"

"no, you could have fought for me"

"and what, still lose you in the end"

She stared at the ground while a tear streamed down her cheek.

"God I still love you, but I cant forgive you, you used my heart like it was just dirt. I gave you my soul, somehow you did not care about that." I said

"I know all of that, but I loved Edward, but my love changed for him, I thought I loved him like I loved him. But somehow I made the stupid mistake to leave you for him"

"You know how I feel, Edward did de exact same thing to you. The only difference is that I have to learn to forgive you. You already forgave Edward for what he did"

"how you mean learn to forgive me?"

"I don't know how to forgive you" I said.

"I guess I deserve that, but please I cant go on if you ignoring me whole day, I know it will never be like before, but I need you"

"you still have Edward"

"no I don't"

"what do you mean with that"

"I told him what I felt, and I left him" she started crying, with out much thought I walked towards her and hugged her

"why would you do that, silly girl"

"because I love you, I would rather be alone and die than leaving you alone"

Why did she had to say that, god I wanted to kiss her so much, and than I heard my brother Petru whispering something to me "I know you want to do it, so stop thinking and let you heart do the talking"

Why must he be like that, so direct. My heart told me to kiss her right her, love her for the rest existence. My head said the opposite, so I whispered him back "I cant because the say opposite things, god I want to kiss her but I just cant"

"just kiss her for god sakes, you love her. And I can see that in your eyes when ever I see you looking at her. We will spend the day with Jasper. Take her somewhere" he whispered.

"I don't really know" I whispered back.

"to who are you talking" the beautiful women said who had just been crying her eyes out.

"what"

"I saw your lips move"

"ooh that, my brother" I said "and he told me to do this." And with out much thinking I kissed her on the lips. And on that exact moment nothing mattered anymore. No matter what she had done to me. I would never let her go. And than she kissed me back. Did I just learn to forgive her. Or was my love for her to big. Maybe I figure that out one day. But not now, now I just wanted to kiss her. Kissing with her was like heaven. The warmth, scent and above all her beauty. As we were kissing her tongue begged for entrence, which I gladly gave her. Our tongues were moving if there was no tomorrow, if we never see each other again after this moment. _God why must she taste so good, he blood tasted great but this is just heaven_

"baby… really…… we need to stop" I said. She looked at me with her sad eyes. "I was planning to drive this day, why don't you spend sometime with Jacob that boy misses you so much"

"why, do I bore you"

"no, if it was up to me, you were already naked and was kissing each spot of that lovely body of yours"

"I don't stop you mister"

"of that I am sure you wont stop me, but I cant see my friend sad. So please visit him and tonight you spend the night here, just call that you are spending time and sleeping in the spare room"

"are you planning to sleep with me tonight"

"only if it is your desire my human"

"really, 30 minutes ago you were mad at me and now you love me again…… not that I am complaining"

"I was just blinded, but I decided that I wont live another day with out you"

"and I don't want to live without you" she said smiling looking at the door that just opened.

"sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but Bella needs to go to our wolf friend" my sister said. "o yea, what is it with you and Alice, she is on the phone wanting to speak to you"

"really, ok I will get it" I said looking strange at Vera.

"good, and Bella you follow me, you look like if you just been raped" she said

"god, there are two Alice's in the world, is the world even ready for it" Bella said.

"enough, we are not in a opera, now follow me" Vera said.

"behave sis" I said walking towards the phone picking it up.

"what can I do for you Alice"

"I am sorry, but can I come along with jasper. Edward is kind of pissed at me that I not see it coming between you and Bella" she said dry sobbing.

"off course you come, don't worry Vera already loves you, because Bella told that she looked like you"

"stop charming me"

"you can come over, if your fast you can help Vera with a makeover for Bella"

"why didn't you told"

And than she just hung up, looking at Vera who was passing by smiling, I knew she hear me, every word I said and I knew she knew every word Alice said. Knowing she finally has someone to share her hobby with.

And before I knew the bell rung. "it is open"

And before I ever, ended the sentence she will was already inside. With a big smile she was looking at me. "so where is she my doll"

"I heard that I am not your dress up doll, and Lucian I hate you so much now" I heard Bella yell from upstairs

"sorry, see this as your punishment" I yelled back

"your easy to forgive" Alice said to me, while looking at Jasper who was standing beside her.

"hey" I said

"hey, I feel she loves you as much as you love her" he smiled at Alice.

"Really you quit direct are you" Petru smiled at him.

"No just saying what I feel"

"I feel the hatred, give in to your hatred" Petru said while posing to be the emperor.

"really, star wars. Well Jasper are you ready to go the bikes are ready"

"sure, I am ready so where are we heading"

"you will see"

"alright, then lets rock and ride" Petru said while smiling

"really first star wars and now biker mice from mars" I said

"yea isn't that cool"

"sure if you say so"

"really I hope that Bella makes you more like a young boy"

"right, lets grap our bikes and we will see you outside".

We drove around for some time. It was quit fun driving again, especially with the guys. After some time we found a nice spot we could talk and relax before heading back. I was first who sat on his ass.

"so, Jasper I am sorry for what I did towards your family. It was not my intention to hurt you family" I said

"don't mind it, I knew it was coming the day you were gone she was coming more depress every day"

"still, without thinking is should have told her, that she was better off with out me, because with him she only hurts me, with me she hurts everyone in your family"

"really brother, stop doing that, just for once put yourself before others. In the 3000 years I know you, you could be happy but you put your self behind other again, I want you to be happy and sorry jasper but if you family has to suffer for that, so be it. Lucian I care for you… I really do" Petru said as he was sitting next to me.

"I was happy before I met her, yes I never been more happy as I am today, but my happiness I not important"

"alright, I had with you Lucian, just as with the volturi you denied yourself happiness now you do it again" he said

"do it again" jasper looked confused

"tell him Lucian"

"I will, it is time you know who I truly am, you know I am old, a bit older than you"

"really, didn't know that" Jasper sighed

"It started around 3089 years ago, don't remember much of my human time, that's just faded away" I said looking to the ground. "I became a Romanian, changed by my father Alexandru, I still remember that after al that time, I was walking in one of the Romanian city's, when I was attacked by couple of guys, I fought of my life depended of it, actually it kind of did. But in the end I got stabbed in the back by one of the guys, and the Alexendru found me, but my mother Camellia she was the one who said I needed to be changed, she wanted a son for so long, what I have been told I was a orphan. So I left nothing behind cause I had nothing, my newborn stage was weird you might say, I like the smell of human even the taste but wanting to have human blood I never had. I was far from normal, I need blood but I still can eat human food without my body going al weird like with you all. Still I had the rage and all, and then I found my sister and she found him. We lived for some time and then the Volturi came, and the war started most vampires know us but about the war the know it was there, but how the war looked like know one knows. I was known for my fighting skills, so I commanded a small army of vampire even newborns, we didn't want to loose, the war raged on for years, and in the end, our kind decide that it was wise to retreat and live our lifes in solitude. My family did made it out like some others, but it wasn't nice the war to see you best friend been killed, sometime I wished I was killed on those fields, still do actually."

"but if you had died there you wouldn't have met belle" Jasper said

"if I had died there, your family would still have been happy" I said in return, I starting look like a emo. But it was I thought it was. Really but thinking of her made me happy, her smile her blush that could made you dead beating again.

"and yet, every time you think of her your emotions change to love, lust and happiness"

"your forgetting sorrow"

"yes, but it isn't your fault, when we come home Alice has something to say".

"what" Petru said

"you'll found out" Jasper said.

**AN: next chapter coming home and the surprise.**** And please please review**


	9. Chapter 8: The suprise and the moving

Chapter 8: The surprise and the moving.

As I was driving into the garage everything felt different, I just couldn't see what was different. It was just driving me nuts. I threw my helmet and my jacket in the closet.

"There you are" I heard.

"yea here I am" I answered not knowing who the hell it was. As I turned around I saw a brown haired women standing behind me. "Alice?"

"yea I was waiting"

That she can see the future is still freaking me, because if I am thinking of doing something she know what is going to happen. And that just freaks me out………… a lot. But still you can not not like her. She is very likeable, a bit to much but who cares.

"first time for everything I guess" I smiled

"for that just wait, it will come I have seen it, and I don't want to see that again"

"was I any good or was I bad"

"Lucian knock that off" Camellia snapped

"sorry mom" I said while giving her a hug, I knew I made her happy if I did that, it was the moment she felt my mom again.

As I walked towards the living room I knew Camellia was smiling. As I sat down on the couch the family gathered themselves in the living room. I knew that Vera knew everything just the look on her face she always been a bad liar even as a vampire. As I stared her, she just turned around. And then it struck me, pieces of a very very small puzzle fell together. Alice wants to talk to us, Vera approves with out even talking to Petru. Than it must mean she already likes it, and the only thing she wants the most was a sister, living 3000 year with only a brother, that makes you insane in a strange sort of way. "you want to live with us" I smiled

"So Edward is not the only mind reader I see" Alice said

"no, I know my sister"

"and?, what is your answer all of you"

I knew my mother just as my father they would say yes, just as Vera who already did. And what Vera want Petru wants, she knew the future. And before any of us could say yes or no.

"you all say yes, thank you so much. The reason is Edward who cant be in the same place as me, and I liked Lucian already I could see we be great friends"

"that kind interesting power you got there, better not fall in the hands of Aro, or we got our self a new war" Alexandru spoke, my father doesn't speak often, but that doesn't mean anything. He used to talk a lot, but that changed after the Volturi. In his eyes, in most of the remaining Romanians eyes the Volturi are evil. He wanted that war. Of that I was certain.

"dad let it go, we lost that war, you want to lose all that men again, because I cant do it again, because if this war starts again, I don't want to be a part of it, I lost to many friends already in that war." I spoke.

"son I know, I am sorry"

"Dad, I was the last one that fought so that our noble could run, I lost myself there on that field, and now with Bella that side is finally returning to me. You, mom, Vera en Petru don't know how that final fight was, none of you fought in that war"

And then the room was quiet, I never said that to them. I never really talked how I felt about that war. And then I saw her, looking at us wandering what we were doing here, in the living room. She looked so good in the clothes she was wearing. And that smile every time she looked at me. I wanted her so badly. I wanted to make love to her right her in the living room. And I noticed that Jasper was acting bit restless.

"alright Dracula, enough with the lust. It makes me uncomfortable. Even restless" Jasper smiled at me, and then I looked at her, and I saw that beautiful blush again.

"sorry Jasper" I said

"what were you all talking about" Bella said,

"the war, and the truth about everything, because I am sick of lying" I almost shouted.

"I thought you already talked about that"

"yes but I lied"

And then I saw everyone except my family staring at me. It was time for the truth. The times of lying has come to an end. After the war yes thing changed, but sometime never because they were against the Romanian laws.

"in which way did you lied" My sweet Bella said to me.

"my sweet sweet Bella, the ones I call family are not my family"

"I am sorry, why are you here, if they are not your family" Alice said.

"because there are noble's, and I am just a guard or slave if you want to call it that way" I said

"sorry I don't understand" Jasper spoke.

"I wasn't changed because they wanted me in the family, maybe camellia she was the only one that loved my like a mother, the others did later after war. But I was changed into a vampire to be there guardian and slave" I said staring at the ground "and when we are called back to the Romanians I am bound to be a slave again, same if a war starts I am slave again"

"and you allow it" Bella shouted towards my family. "and don't calm me down Jasper"

"Bella, don't blame them. These laws were there as long as I can remember" I said. "and when one of the two starts, remember you will be a noble like the rest of you, because you deserve it I was, still am nothing but a slave. Maybe the accept me as there son or brother. But I am not I'm a slave. Nothing more" I said.

"why don't you leave"

"because if I leave, I will get captured and I will be tortured because slave need to listen to there masters" I said.

"I am sorry"

"don't be, because soon you will you know how I have to live, because two weeks from now you all are going to Romania"

"Will they not eat me, if the smell me?" she asked

"no, because if they try, they will die by my hands, I will burn them myself, even if I am not in the same room as you I will stop them" I said growling "I cant lose you again, I wont survive it this time"

" Will they not kill you if you try" she said

"they are noble they can fight, but they are no guardians or slave, we are made for war and fighting" I said smiling at her.

"I love you" she said and while she said it I smelled her arousal, god that smell was like heaven.

"I think you need some sleep" I said winking.

"so do I" she said.

"I take her to my bedroom, I see you tomorrow" I said while looking at Alice who was smiling at me and mouthing 'you will be fine'. As I grappled my sweet Bella, I walked as fast as I could upstairs with her on my back.

"you don't know how long I waited for you, and to do this with you" I said while laying her on my bed. I started to kiss her a trailing down her neck. God she smelled so good. And now I can finally taste her. I kissed her neck because it was so soft, and every time I kissed her there she moaned, it was one of the most beautiful sounds I ever heard.

I ripped her shirt off, I wanted to touch and see her beautiful breast of her. I continue kissing while I took her bra off. I took one of her nipple in my mouth I wanted to taste every bit of her body. As I bit in her nipple while I was licking it, she moaned "please don't stop"

I needed her now and quick. I unbuttoned her jeans. As I removed her panties I felt that they were soaked already. "do I make you wet" I asked

"yes you are my good sir" she smiled.

"good to hear" I smiled while pushing my finger in her hot core. God she was so tight and wet. It should be illegal. Maybe it already is. But I don't care. I crawled between her legs and starting to lick her pussy. The taste was like heaven, It tasted better than the drop of blood. This is nectar from the heavens.

"please don't stop" she moaned

"I wont love" I said while pushed my tongue deeper in her hot core. It was so nice that I could keep this up forever. And then it happened the most beautiful thing the world.

"baby I am coming" she moaned while throwing her head backwards, she starting moan even harder when she came.

"did you enjoy it my love" I said while kissing her on the mouth.

"yes I did, now you" she smiled,

She unbuttoned my jeans, she removed my boxer short. I did not notice that my cock was already that hard. She putted my cock in her mouth, she started to lick it with her tongue. I felt her soft warm tongue move around the tip of my cock.

"god, you don't know how I enjoy this" I smiled why she was licking and sucking my cock. She was stroking my cock with her small hands. "baby you make me already come"

"good" she smiled, she took my cock in her mouth. And starting to suck again. I couldn't help myself and shot al my cum in her mouth. And then she swallowed everything. My god the little vixen.

"now I want you inside me" she smiled while biting her under lip.

"your wish is my command" I said, my cock was still hard and place it for her hot core and pushed in.

"it can hurt a bit"

"I know" she smiled.

I pushed my cock slowly into her pussy. I could she it hurted her as a couple of tears were streaming down her face. I whipped her tears away, I couldn't see her hurt. As my cock was all the way in I stopped. "please baby it is okay please move" she said. I was moving my cock slowly. In and out. Really she was tight and warm. My own piece of heaven on earth. "faster"she moaned. So started to go faster. I slammed my cock in her pussy. She started to moan even hardet "god I want"

"what do you want love"

"I want you Lucian"

"and I you" I said.

"I….am….coming "she moaned

"me too" I said and if it was gods intention she came the same time as me. As she came she moaned my name softly, but I knew the whole house heard it.

"that was heaven Lucian" she breathed heavy.

"I know Bella"

She cuddled against me and fell asleep. This was the first night that I spend in this room and in bed. I closed my eyes while thinking of everything that happened.

The morning came to soon if it was up to me. As I looked at the clock I knew it was Sunday morning already. I stepped out of bed without waking up my Bella, she needed every bit of sleep she could get. I walked downstairs to make breakfast for her to see a grinning Alice sitting at the kitchen table with a Jasper who had also a grin on his face.

"good morning" I said.

"especially for you" Jasper said.

"you heard?" I asked.

"twice" Alice answered.

"we didn't made that much noise" I said while making breakfast for Bella and me.

"everyone could hear, your…… how should call them are they your family or should I call them different?" Jasper asked

"family, you know I cant change the fact that I am not a noble, you will just like Bella when you visit the Romanian coven" I said.

"doesn't it bother you" Alice asked

"no, because I cant change it, if I tried they would have tortured me, not killed" I said.

"I am sorry" Alice said.

"don't be, I am satisfied with I have" I said.

"good, you want to help me moving" she asked.

"sure, I would" I said.

"great, don't worry Edward isn't there, he left to think about his life" she said.

"alright" I said

As I almost finished breakfeast, I heard Bella coming downstairs staring at Alice who was grinning at her. And that beautiful blush came on her cheeks again. "good morning love, I hope you hungry" I asked

"I am starving" she said. I walked towards her and gave her a peck on the mouth. God I wanted to fuck her again. Fuck why must she be that hot.

"alright Dracula drop the lust" Jasper said.

"stop calling me Dracula" I said.

"you call me jazz, I call you Dracula deal" he said

"jazz is cool, Dracula is a disgrace" I answered

"Ok I will call you Luc, in the meaning Luke I am you father, but this time K E is replaced by the C" Jasper said

"right, you watched to much star wars" I said

"hey it is a cool movie more movies" he said

"so true, one of the best" I said

"I am still her Luci" Bella said

"don't call me Luci, Isabelli" I said giving her a plate of breakfast.

"really I was starving" she said smiling

"you should after a hot sweaty night of hot sex" Alice said.

I couldn't help myself not to laugh. "sorry sweetie"

"I accept, love" Bella said while eating her breakfast If there was no tomorrow.

"I can make more if you like, you could have my food" I said

"may I?"

"yes here you go" I said giving my plate to her.

"you really made me starving" she said.

"thanks a lot" I said smiling.

"don't be proud of it, so what is on the agenda for today" she asked

I could see Alice jumping in her chair looking at me "I think we need to help her move"

"help her move?"

"yea she is living here with us now, thanks too. Edw…."

"you can say his name, this time I left him" she said.

"but still you he is a part of your life" I said

"was!" she said

"alright, let get you clothes on, and we starting to move" Alice said

"don't worry Alice, Luc and me will handle that wont we tough guy" Jasper said.

"sure, I don't have a free will with you two" I said.

"ooh shut up, or I will make Bella my sex slave" she said

"what" Bella shouted.

"really" Jasper and I said on the same time.

"can we watch" Jasper said.

"alright that is enough boys" Bella said

"but that is so hot" I said.

"yea, but I wont happen" Bella said.

"aah, but I still have you" I said smiling at her.

"now you two get moving" Alice said giving Jasper a peck on the mouth.

"yes ma'am" Jasper said saluting,

"ok major let get to work" I said walking in to the garage.

"so how much is it" I asked

"we can use the dogde ram. I think that is enough" Jasper said

"great I drive" I said stepping in the Dogde Ram

"alright, drive the beast" Jasper said

"hell fucking yea" I said. '

The drive was kind of fun, while I was driving we talked about everything and nothing. He was very likable. I could see that we could be friends. We both soldiers, so that was one thing we had in common. We both had a sick kind of humour.

"we are here, isn't you mother pissed you know I took away her 2 daughters and 1 son" I asked

"naw, she can visit us, we said" Jasper said

"alright if you say so" I said.

**AN. My first lemon ever. And sorry that I took so long**** next chapter we will be about the ball in Romania. And things will change for Lucian and Bella.**


End file.
